Concord Records
}} | defunct = | founder = | status = | distributor = Universal Music Group | genre = Jazz, pop, rock, blues | country = United States | location = Beverly Hills, California | url = | fate = }} Concord Records is an American record label owned by Concord Music Group and based in Beverly Hills, California. Concord Records was launched in 1995 as an imprint designed to reach beyond the company's foundational Concord Jazz label. The label's artists have won 14 Grammy Awards and 88 Grammy nominations. The original logo, a stylized eighth note incorporating the C and J of "Concord Jazz", was created by Bay Area graphic designer Dan Buck, who also worked on several album covers for the company. History In 1999, Concord Records was purchased by a consortium led by Hal Gaba and television producer Norman Lear. Its offices were moved from Concord, California to Beverly Hills in 2002. That same year, Concord partnered with Starbucks to release Ray Charles's Genius Loves Company, which won eight Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year. In 2005, it was announced that Concord Records had purchased Telarc Records and its subsidiary Heads Up, in a deal whose terms were not divulged. In 2007, Concord Records started the Hear Music label in association with Starbucks, signing such artists as Paul McCartney, Joni Mitchell, and John Mellencamp. Although Starbucks ceased to be an active partner a year later, Concord kept Hear active, having a Top 5 album in 2010 with Carole King and James Taylor's Live at the Troubadour. In 2008, Village Roadshow Pictures Group and Concord Music Group completed their merger, resulting in the creation of the Village Roadshow Entertainment Group. Kenny G signed to Concord in early 2008, Herb Alpert in early 2009. On June 5, 2009, Dave Koz signed to Concord.http://www.davekoz.com/news.htm In 2010, it was announced that Paul McCartney's solo and Wings catalogs would be globally distributed by Concord Music Group. Current artists *AFI (band) *Ben Williams *Benny Reid *Bill Evans *Billy Gibbons *Boney James *Bud Shank *Cal Tjader *Carl Fontana *Castlecomer (band) *Charlie Byrd *Chick Corea *Christian Scott *Clare Fischer *Danielle Nicole *Dave Brubeck *Dave Koz *Dave McKenna *David Pack *Dee Bell *Dennis Rowland *Dirty Dozen Brass Band *Elbow *Elvis Costello *Ernestine Anderson *Esperanza Spalding *Fantasia Barrino *Fourplay *Frank Vignola *Fraser MacPherson *Gene Harris *George Benson *Herb Ellis *Jake Hanna *James Taylor *Jamison Ross *Javier Colon *Jonny Lang *Karrin Allyson *Kate Bush *Kate Higgins *Ken Peplowski *Kenny G *Kenny Wayne Shepherd *Kurt Elling *Lindsey Stirling *Lizz Wright *Michael Feinstein *Molly Ringwald *Paul Simon *Poncho Sanchez *Postmodern Jukebox *Quiana Lynell *Rachael MacFarlane *Ramsey Lewis *Rob McConnell *Rosemary Clooney *Stefon Harris *Steve Perry *Stokley Williams *Sérgio Mendes *The New Pornographers *The Record Company *Valerie June Former artists *Barry Manilow *Casey Abrams *Haley Reinhart *Michael Bolton *Terence Blanchard *Tony Bennett See also * List of record labels References External links * * Category:American record labels Category:Jazz record labels Category:Labels distributed by Universal Music Group Category:Record labels based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Companies based in Beverly Hills, California